Karma's Sting
by Nature9000
Summary: For some time, Beck has been able to sneak behind Jade's back for her refusal to give him what he wants, and he has come up with a way to finally get what he has yearned for. When one of the Vega sisters decide to confront him about his ways, things do not go as planned for her. Will Beck get away with his actions again, or will his luck finally run out?


Karma's Sting

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: So this oneshot involves the events of a particular episode, with some slight changes made since the event is just one part of this. We will explore the why, how, and aftermath.

* * *

-FATAL MISTAKES-

"Trina!" Tori rounded the corner of the stairs to find Trina reading a book on the couch. The elder sister looked up as Tori sat down beside her, still running a brush through her hair. "I need some advice. Mom and Dad aren't here, Jade and Beck are getting back together but fighting, and I don't have anyone to talk to about it."

"They're getting back together?"

"Yeah." They just broke up over some card game, and of course the sisters always thought they were better off for it. Or at least, Trina thought Jade was better off without Beck. The man always gave off controlling vibes, but maybe it was just how she thought of him. "I know you and Sinjin have decided, finally, to start dating so I was wondering what you think a friend would say to a couple fighting?"

She and Sinjin had been friends since they were young, and there'd always been a bit of attraction that started to grow. They decided to date, but kept their relationship to themselves. "Sinjin and I are that type of couple that we don't necessarily like or need outside influences, Tori. Whatever problems we have are our business, and no one else's. Our personal lives are our own." Tori nodded as Trina turned a page in her book. "It is better without other people trying to sway you one way or another, and our relationship is better for it."

"Oh, yeah well-so wait, are you telling me not to bother with them?"

"Whatever Jade and Beck are going through, I'm sure they'll appreciate their friends staying out of it." Trina was going off her own experience too. She and Sinjin never left the room angry at one another, but they did have their arguments, and many times Sinjin's sister or even Tori would want to involve themselves in whatever issue was going on. Assuming they knew something was wrong in the first place. Outside involvement was often biased, and could sometimes lead to opinions that weren't their own affecting whatever argument was going on. "Why are they fighting if they're not back together yet, anyway?"

"I think it's just, I don't know. Beck's pushing her to have sex with him or something." Trina raised an eyebrow and started to close her book. Already she was disgusted, but yet, not surprised. "I think he shouldn't be pushing her so much."

"He shouldn't be. Sinjin wouldn't pressure me that way. But I know he loves me, he respects me. Sounds like Beck doesn't respect Jade very well."

"Not really." Tori rubbed her neck and looked away, sparking Trina's curiosity. "He actually was flirting with me a little."

"What?" Her stomach tightened and her eyes began to narrow as waves of anger rippled through her. If Beck started hitting on her sister, she would tear him apart. Of course Sinjin would hold her back, being the patient one in this relationship. "Is he still?"

"No, he should know where I stand. I think he just thinks I'm easy or something. He's the type of guy that can get any girl he wants to sleep with him, but Jade has never done it with him and says she never will unless they get married. She says it's something they fight about regularly…"

"Jesus, what does she see in that man?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks he can change."

"People can change when they want to. People like Beck? No, they can't change. If he's a cheater, then he is a cheater, simple as that. If he's trying to hit on you or other girls because his girlfriend's not putting out, that's his problem." She set her book on the coffee table and rose up, taking note of the concern spreading on her sister's face.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Will you be back before too late? You know Dad doesn't like you staying out past midnight." She had gotten in trouble for sneaking out after eleven, which was when their dad liked for them to be in their bedrooms and getting ready for bed. Sometimes she would sneak out after everyone was asleep and run over to Sinjin's. One night, her dad had to stay up to work on a case that she didn't know about, so when she returned, he was up waiting for her.

She was grounded for two weeks, and her mom made her do extra chores because of it. Tori was given the same punishment if she did something wrong, so it was about equal ground.

"Yes, I'll be back before too late."

"You're not mad that I told you Beck hit on me are you? You look kind of angry."

"I'm not mad," she lied. She really wanted to kick his ass until he was black, blue, and red. "But I am going to have a little talk with the guy. I would prefer to talk to Jade, to see why she's even bothering with the prick."

"Oh…okay…"

Stopping in front of Beck's house, she texted Sinjin to let him know she was going to confront the man in regards to his actions towards Tori. Once she slipped the phone into her pocket, she went up and knocked on the door. The sound of hard rock stung her eardrums, and when the door opened, alcohol spilled out into her nostrils. It was a red flag, but she was already prepped to take him out.

"Trina?" Beck stepped into the doorway and lifted his eyebrows. He looked her over, curling his lip into a subtle smirk. "What brings you here?"

"Tori tells me you were hitting on her." Trina pushed him back and stormed into the room, glaring at the containers of beer on the floor. "Are you drinking? Where the hell are you getting this from, you're underage?"

"My dad has whole cases." The smell of alcohol laced his hot breath, curdling her stomach as it hit her. "He lets me drink so long as I don't go anywhere." Trina looked towards the end table, frowning at the magazines of models, rented porn flicks, but to top it off there were pictures of various girls laying on the couch next to the table. One of which was of Jade undressing, her back to the camera.

"Jesus, I knew you were narcissistic, but I didn't know you were this depraved."

"A man has needs." Beck shrugged and grabbed a bottle of beer from nearby. "Want a drink?" She pulled her purse strap up to her shoulder and lifted her hand up.

"No thanks, not until I'm twenty one. I will have some soda, if you have any." Why was she even taking anything he was offering her? "I wanted to talk to you. At least civilly…" That much was even more than she could muster, and with every vibe in her telling her to just walk away, she couldn't help but let her intuition go for now.

"Ah, I got you Miss Vega." Beck chuckled softly and moved to his fridge, pulling out a soda. She turned away as he pulled something from his pocket, and her eyes drifted to the picture of Jade. She shook her head, pitying the poor girl. "You're jealous because all the other girls want me, right?" She rolled her eyes and turned her head over her shoulder.

"No. I have a boyfriend, thank you. I'm here because I would appreciate you _not_ hitting on my sister. Especially since you're apparently trying to work things out with Jade…" She took the soda from him and brought it to her lips, not remembering that she ought to at least check it first. "I think you're going to find I'm not like other women out there. You can't just flash a smile and wave your hair, then expect I'm going to be turned on."

Many of Tori's friends, and other people at that school had the same misconception that she was this 'easy' girl that would jump at anything. Yes, she was a bit crazy at times when it came to boyfriends, and yes she had a tendency to cling, but at the same time she was a strong and independent woman. While she made sure her boyfriend felt needed, she knew also how to take care of herself.

That had been rubbing off on Tori too, because as naïve as Tori was, she would be one of the two sisters that would be 'easy' if at all. "That is a shame, I've always wondered if Latinas were as good in bed as they seem in the movies." She raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her drink. She felt a sharp feeling rushing into her stomach, and her head was beginning to pound.

"If you mean those porno flicks, then no they're nothing like the real thing. That's still not what I want to talk about. Why are you even with Jade if you're not interested in one woman?"

"Because I need to be seen as having a girlfriend, it's said women like a man more when he has a woman with him." Trina circled him, taking another sip of her drink. She was beginning to feel a little lightheaded and hot, but she shrugged it off. "Jade just won't do it with me, you know? I was actually thinking of trying something with her, but I kind of wanted to test it first…"

"And what's that?"

"Well there's this thing Robbie found. An aphrodisiac, so maybe it'll get Jade to want to have sex with me. You know, I want them to consent first. I won't do it unless they want to have sex, so that's what the aphrodisiac does, it gets them to want it. I just don't know if it'll work."

"I can tell you right now, that is the wrong way to go about a relationship with someone-anyone." Her body continued to heat up and her eyes drifted towards the near empty can of soda. She felt a sting lowering down through her body as a strange bout of desire washed over her. "The hell?"

"Still don't want a drink?"

"Screw it, I'll try a beer…" She took a seat on the couch and began fanning herself as she watched Beck make his way to a case of beer. It seemed almost sudden, but Beck was looking more attractive by the second. What was going on?

"Here." He handed her a bottle of miller, which he'd opened for her with a bottle opener. She checked the lip of the bottle for anything strange, and when she didn't see anything, she took another sip.

The next morning, Trina woke with her head ponding and her body in her car. She felt something dreadfully wrong, and looked up into the rearview mirror as bits of her memory came back to her. Terror shook her body and her hand cupped over her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. "No, I-" She didn't know what happened, but the night before, she actually willingly had sex with Beck! "Oh god, Sinjin's going to kill me!" She grabbed her phone, whimpering as she glanced over the number of text messages from her father, Tori, and Sinjin.

Without thinking, she started her car and sped towards Sinjin's house. She couldn't get the image of Beck laughing at her out of her head, and now all she had plastered throughout her was the memory of last night, and the feel of his filthy hands on her body.

How could she have done this? How could she cheat on Sinjin like that? Whatever he had planned for Jade, he must have tested it on her. "I-I should have had my guard up. Why…" It wasn't without consent, and from what she could remember, she practically instigated it as if she wasn't in control of her own mind any longer.

With tears in her eyes, and her body in pain, Trina made sure she was clothed before running into Sinjin's house. Her boyfriend was standing at the couch, watching the door with wide eyes. "Trina?"

"Sinjin!" She threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards. "Sinjin I-I think I cheated on you…I'm sorry-I'm so sorry-" She wept bitterly into his shoulder as he hugged her, staring at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I don't know what came over me. I…I can't…" She took a deep breath and let him guide her to the couch. Her chest quaked and a whimper fell from her lips as she fought the memory of what she did with Beck.

"It's okay, just…take a deep breath, relax, we'll get through this. Tell me what happened." She looked into his eyes, her breath quivered as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I-I'm not that woman, I don't cheat on my boyfriend. Sinjin I love you, I want you to know that. Last night I-I don't know."

"Your text said you were confronting Beck about flirting with Tori. What happened?"

"He gave me something, I don't know. Some aphrodisiac he wanted to use on Jade." She put her hand to her forehead, whimpering as Sinjin hugged her close. "I-I feel so stupid…I couldn't see the signs. I just-I practically threw myself at him!"

"It's okay." She looked away as he put his hands to her shoulders. "Trina look at me." Her eyes drifted to his calm, gentle gaze. His smile warmed and comforted her, much to her amazement he wasn't angry with her. How was he not pissed? How could he be so patient?

"Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Because you didn't do anything wrong. I need some time to think, but Trina, I'm here for you." She smiled back at him and moved her head to his shoulder. She didn't know what she was going to say to her father, or even to Tori. One thing was certain, however. She needed to warn Jade about Beck.

"Jade! I need to talk to her! She'll never listen to me, but I need to tell her what Beck's doing!"

Not surprisingly, over the next few days she couldn't get to Jade. Instead, she'd taken to finding another way to let people know Beck was an asshole. She was handing out flyers, posting everywhere what Beck had done in trying to ask her out. People were beginning to question him, and he didn't appear happy about it. He kept telling people she was lying, that she wasn't to be taken seriously, and that her own family didn't take her seriously.

Of course, he had no proof, and it was his word over hers.

Sinjin had been glaring at him all week, trying to figure out if he needed to confront the man or not. Mr. Vega didn't exactly know what happened. He knew she'd confronted Beck, but nothing else. Tori didn't know either, but she was beginning to suspect something, all the while letting Beck convince her that Trina was just being off and stupid as she usually was.

Then the day came that she had an opportunity to get him. Beck said he wanted to come over for a truce, and she was going to hit him with the same thing he'd done to her. Only she was going to get him drunk to the point that he told the truth.

Unfortunately she didn't even get started on her plan, because when Beck came over, Andre and Robbie soon followed up with a plan of their own. They started fighting over her, as if she were interested in Beck or the other two. They were trying to make a fool of her, to humiliate her.

At some point of time during all this fighting, Beck had his arms around her, restraining her. She'd gotten out of his hold, pushed him away and hid in the closet, calling out for her dad to help.

Then the men went behind the couch, bringing up some sort of sock puppets, all deliberately lying to her father and making her feel like a fool when they convinced him she was just acting crazy. He walked away, laughing

Never before had she felt so pathetic and used in her life.

She showed up at school the next day, listening to her sister talk about what happened the night before with her. She didn't care anymore at this point. "Beck says you were going off the deep end," Tori looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Not really…"

"Trina, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know…It's just-hard to explain."

The television in the halls flickered as Robbie appeared on the news screen with Beck and Andre. Trina looked up, curdling with disgust as she watched Tori and all the students look up to the screen. "Last night," Beck began as Robbie let him tell the student. "Trina Vega asked us to join in this puppet game…" Trina's eyes widened and her jaw fell as Tori raised an eyebrow. Nearby, she could hear students chuckling and muttering amongst themselves.

"Isn't Trina a little old for puppets?"

"No!" Trina shouted, "I didn't do that! They came over themselves…"

"And then she went ballistic!" Beck laughed as Robbie struck a button, making a surprise video pop up on the screen. One of the men had placed a camera somewhere, and it was showing not only the puppets on the hands, but Trina's plea for help from her father, who clearly wasn't taking her seriously at all.

_"Dad they're crazy!" She cried out. "They're fighting each other and acting-"_

_ "Trina, honestly?" Her father studied her and shook his head. "I don't have time for this, I'm working a difficult case right now."_

_ "No you don't understand."_

_ "I'm going to let you go back to whatever it is you were doing…" He started to walk away and Trina let out another cry._

_ "No! Don't leave me with them, Dad! Come on!"_

_ "I have to finish this paperwork Trina. They're just puppets, you'll be fine…"_

Trina sank to her knees, shaking violently as her sister placed a hand on her shoulder. "H-How could they?" Tears welled up in her eyes as the students around her began laughing. She saw Sinjin standing nearby, watching with the camera equipment he had. As a teacher's assistant, he was always working with the tech equipment. Of course, he looked to be planning for something. Just what that was, she wouldn't know, or care.

"Oh my god she really is nuts!" One kid exclaimed with a laugh. "They're only puppets!"

"Her own dad doesn't believe her when she says something," another added.

Trina put her hands to her face, holding her sobs in. She heard her sister's voice, but ignored it as anger and guilt shook her. "Trina, talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Please!" She rose up, listening as the students laughed, calling her crazy and saying how pathetic she was.

"No. I-I'm not going through this. This isn't happening to me!"

Hours later, at Beck's RV, he sat with his arm around Jade's shoulders, smirking proudly at his girlfriend. He hadn't had a chance to try out the aphrodisiac on her, but now that they had this time together, maybe he could. "I worry about Trina, which is odd," Jade remarked. "Tori says she really has been acting differently lately."

"No different than usual."

"Yeah but she wouldn't even care to bother with you. She never has before. I wonder if there's any truth to what Sinjin told me…"

"What?" His heart stopped and his eyes began to widen as Jade shifted away from him. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Sinjinis a TA for our history teacher? Well he's an assistant in the same period that I have Mr. Perkins for History. He stopped me yesterday and told me you drugged Trina-something like that, I don't know…but he said she found a lot of weird stuff over here when she confronted you."

"I uh-I don't know anything about that." He shifted his eyes nervously as Jade rubbed her arm.

"Then he said that you were going to talk to Trina about something last night? So, that video of her-"

"Do you want something to drink?" He reached for a nearby soda, chuckling anxiously as his second hand slipped into his pocket for the aphrodisiac. Jade leaned back and started to say something, but before she could get a word out edgewise, Beck's door flew open and startled them both.

Henry West stormed into the RV, towering over Beck. Jade's eyes widened as her father grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch. "Get the hell away from my daughter!"

"Dad what are you doing!" Jade cried out.

"You are not to see this man again, Jade." Beck sank into his seat, groaning as Jade turned her bewildered gaze onto him. "I was just informed that Beck was planning on drugging you like he did that girl a week ago."

"What?" Without being able to defend himself, Henry began pulling Jade out of the RV. He stood up and started to move towards her, but froze when he saw Sinjin and David Vega stepping into the RV.

Their faces were twisted in anger, and hatred fired up in their eyes. Had they been the ones to tell Mr. West what he'd done? And then, how the hell would they know what he'd done? "H-Hi, what brings you here?" David was dressed in full police uniform with a nightstick and gun at his hip.

David looked towards Sinjin and slowly closed the door, locking it. "You first, son."

"Gladly." Sinjin cracked his knuckles and walked over, stepping within inches of Beck. Without warning, Beck felt the crushing impact of the man's fist striking his gut. His hands flew to his stomach and he staggered back, gasping out. His eyes drifted up and he let out a loud scream as Sinjin crashed another blow onto his back, sending him towards the floor.

"That's four putting your hands on Trina!" Sinjin exclaimed. Beck whimpered and his body began to quiver as he fell onto his back, still holding his stomach.

"Please no…I-" Another powerful strike kicked into his side, sending sharp pain throughout his body.

"What goes around comes around, asshole." Beck screamed out in sheer pain and terror as Sinjin continued to kick him. "Get up!" He felt his shirt being tugged, then his body flew upright as Sinjin's deadly glare fell into his eyes. "I've been holding this in all week, but that little stunt you pulled last night? That's the final straw."

"Wait no!" Sinjin slammed his fist into Beck's jaw. He heard a cracking sound and slammed back against the wall. His vision blurred and his body began to feel numb as blood trickled down his chin and dripped off onto the floor. "Oh god…"

Before he had time to recover, David dove in, slamming his nightstick hard against his neck and holding him up against the wall, glaring into his eyes. Beck grabbed the nightstick, gagging as he fought against Mr. Vega's power. "You think you can come into _my_ house, mess with _my_ daughters, disrespect and lie to _me_, and you're just going to get away with it? Do you know what I do to punks like you? Do you?!"

"P-Please Mr. Vega-I-I was just trying to get her-"

"You are nothing to me. Anything you say is shit." As Beck's head began to turn purple, David took away the nightstick, letting him breathe. He reached for his throat, whimpering as his knees began to buckle. "You do not touch my daughters." He felt a powerful blow to his chest, keeping him from being able to gather the air he'd been losing. "You will not _talk _to my daughters!" Another blow came, this time striking him in the gut and forcing up his bile. "And you will not breathe the same_ air_ as my daughters!" He doubled over in time for David to kick his knee up, slamming it into his nose and mouth.

"T-This isn't right. This is mis-"

"Spare it. I'm the Chief just underneath the Police Chief. I may not be corrupt, but any man that fucks with my family will get what's coming to them." Beck screamed as David threw him hard against the floor, then yanked his arms over his back. "Just so you know how serious I am with what I'm about to say…Sinjin, hold his arms."

Sinjin grabbed his wrists and nodded as David slowly rose up. Beck turned his head, whimpering at the man above him. "W-What are you going to do? What are you doing?" He tried in vain to pull back from Sinjin's clamped grasp and felt a wave of fear rushing over him as David began lifting his foot. "No! Oh god!"

That foot came crashing down against his arm. Pain crackled through him and snapped his bone. He lifted his head and screamed out as the man moved off him and began to walk around to his face. David crouched down and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and forcing his eyes to his gaze.

"Here's what you're going to do, Beck. You're going to go to that school, you're going on that news program of yours and you're going to play the real video. See, I have security cameras in my house, dumbass, so I saw what you did to my daughter. So did Tori." His heart stopped as realization swept over him. There was no way he'd be able to get Tori on his side now, not that it much mattered at this point. "You know how much of a fool I felt? You know how humiliated you made my daughter feel? Well…it's your turn. You _will_ tell people what you did, you will apologize on that news program to my daughter, _both_ my daughters for the disrespect you caused, and you will stay the hell away from Miss West too as her father now wishes."

"Karma's a bitch," Sinjin growled. "Neither of us are typically this violent, but when some narcissistic asshole messes with the people we care about, this is what happens. You're going to meet our demands."

"A-And if I don't?" Beck felt himself yanked up once more by David and slammed against the wall. He clenched his eyes, wincing with pain, only to open them back and see the man inches from his face with hatred in his eyes. A whimper fell from his quivering, bloody lip, and he slowly looked away.

"Here's what happens," David began. "Do not think for a second that because I have never been one of those corrupt officers that I won't find a way to arrest your ass and throw you in jail where you're going to be rooming with a guy who is going to be more than happy to be your buddy."

Terrified, beaten, and vulnerable, Beck had no choice but to meet demands. The next day, he did as instructed and moved to recant all that he had said and done.

As he stumbled into the newsroom, peering over his shoulder because he knew Sinjin was watching, he heard the shocked gasps of Andre and Robbie. His arm was in a sling, he had light bruising on his face, and a split in the bottom corner of his lip. "Beck! What happened to you?" Andre and Robbie moved over to him and investigated his wounds. "Do we need to beat someone up for you?" His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No!" It was bad enough that he'd been beaten by one of LAPD's elite, learning a valuable lesson to never mess with a man's daughter or another man's woman, but David also found the packs of aphrodisiac that he'd been using on women. Not only was it bad, but they were illegal, and Beck could very well be brought up on charges. "Just let me on the air."

Outside the lockers, Trina hung with Tori and Jade, who was in the process of breaking up with Beck for good this time. "You saw my dad and Sinjin over there last night?" Trina asked in a nervous tone. Jade nodded and crossed her arms, watching as Tori continued to hug her big sister. After finding out what happened, Tori had yet to let Trina out of her sight, which was nice, but at the same time mildly annoying.

"Yes. My dad came running in and pulled me away from Beck with no explanation. When we walked out the door, we passed them." She wasn't happy to hear this, but it really didn't faze her. "Beck's getting what he deserves. Trina, I'm sorry about him, I really am. I didn't think he was doing that just because I was turning him down…"

"I shouldn't have even confronted him. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It wasn't your fault, Trina," Tori stated, "Someone had to see what he was doing was wrong. Consensual or not, he was taking advantage, and that's on him."

The school news started up and everyone looked to it, all surprised to see Beck in his beaten state. Trina's heart stopped and her eyes widened as Jade moved her hand to her mouth. Beck cleared his throat and set one hand on the desk. "H-Hi everyone, it's me…I know I don't look so good anymore, but…" He paused to whimper painfully. "Anyway I have some things to say. First…Trina Vega-everything she was saying about me was true." Trina moved her hand to her chest and glanced over anxiously as other students began looking her way. "I couldn't get my girlfriend to have sex with me, and I thought Trina would be 'easy', she's not. She consented only after I put a-a-an illegal aphrodisiac in her drink that made her want it."

Trina was shocked by Beck's admission, but somewhat pleased. She didn't approve of her father or Sinjin beating him up, at least not because of her, but at least they got him to admit his own fucked up problems.

"Then with Andre and Robbie, we made a plan to humiliate her and make everyone think she wasn't…wasn't to be taken seriously. I didn't want anyone finding out what I did-turns out-her dad has security cameras in his house and recorded the whole thing."

"Beck?" Robbie whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and play the video please…"

Andre's eyes widened and he leaned over, "Are you sure?"

"Just do it!" In that instant the true video came up in the view of a security footage. The school gasped out as they watched Beck and the other two restrain Trina and then flat out lie to perhaps the most powerful man in LA. Trina turned away and shook her head. As the video ended, Beck and the two men simply stared at the camera without word. "Trina, I'm sorry for what I did. Jade, I'm sorry too. I hurt you guys, both in different ways, and well…I won't be doing this again."

He was only sorry he got caught, she knew that much. People like him were never sorry, they only cared about one thing: themselves. She looked back to the screen, scoffing under her breath. "I won't have to worry about him again, anyway." She didn't want to say it, but she was glad he didn't have time to Jade what he did with her. Especially, she was glad he didn't do anything to Tori.

Now the girls would be getting respect around here, and Beck would no longer corrupt the school with his ways. A group of students walked over, eager to say something to her and to Tori. "Trina, Jade, Tori…you guys just brought down the most popular guy in school!"

"I didn't do that to him," Trina muttered under her breath, "Someone else beat him. I would have liked to though…I am a black belt. I'm not helpless or vulnerable, I'm strong."

"You're okay, then?"

She puffed her chest out and held her head high with confidence. "Of course." The student nodded and turned to Jade, who responded that she was just fine. They weren't going to let this derail them, but they were going to push on the best that they could. "I guess what goes around comes around. He messed with the wrong people."

Looking back at the screen, they could hear Andre whispering, "What is left to say, Beck?"

Beck touched his wounded face, wincing as the finger made contact with the bruised cheekbone. He lowered his hand and exhaled slowly. "Karma…is a bitch…"

* * *

Pretty generic I suppose, not really my best work but it's an idea birthed out of IM chat with a friend of mine. So I drafted up this oneshot while on a break and thought I'd share. I do hope you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
